


Hey your Cute~

by PonyHorse



Category: Overwach
Genre: F/M, Reader x Can, Reader-Insert, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PonyHorse/pseuds/PonyHorse
Summary: Mccree gets his leg stuck in one of Junkrats traps and you have to fix it. The fuckin dope.





	Hey your Cute~

Jesse McCree x Support! reader   
Prompt:   
“It hurts, I think my leg is - hey, you’re cute.”  
“Thank you. Now, I’m in the process of saving your life, so if we could just focus on that for the moment…”  
You, along with Junkrat, McCree and Reinhardt had been sent on a mission. It was Nothing out of the ordinary for you to be sent when Angela was busy. You had been working as her assistant for a while now. Armed with two bone saws and a medkit you were ready. Or you thought you were ready. You knew of the junker and his horrid aim and knack of throwing mines and traps everywhere. You were ready from treating anything having to do fire and explosive related injuries. You were also ready for the fucking headache that was being a support. 

This however you went prepared for.

Your team was low on healthy and you doing your best to patch them up as the onslaught of Talon members attacked. You heard McCree yell and ran off to find him , slicing Talon members down in the process. Finally as you reach McCree you sigh. The poor bastard had got stuck in one of Junkrats traps. “ Hey darlin', you think you can help me 'out here?” You sighed again and sat next to him. “How did you get trapped like this, Jesse? Did you slide into it?” “…Maybe” “Dammit Jesse!”  
As you pry the thing off of his leg he shrieks. You giggle and he puffs on his cigar. You start to bend it a but when he winces “It hurts, I think my leg is - hey, you’re cute.” At this point your face has a pink dusting over it. “Thank you Jesse, but in trying to save your life at the moment so if we could maybe focus on that, OK? You can flirt and charm me later.” Jesse laughed as you put rubbing alcohol on his wounds and stitched and wrapped them. 

You helped him get up and get back to the team. Ask you walk he spits his cigar out “ Thank you darlin', I would have bled to death” he says. “It wasn’t that serious Jesse, you’ll be ok” Jesse pulled you close to him and kissed you. “That’s another little thank you for helping me, darlin'” you were still a bit dazed from the kiss “I I love you Jesse.” You said as you kissed him again.  
“I love you to baby girl”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my thingy. I really appreciate it!!


End file.
